A Bloody Dragon Slayer!
by Thornrose15
Summary: Hahaha, I used a pun in the title ;) Ruby Rose was born weak and was told she wouldnt live past nine years old, but the attack on Rosemary village after her mother and sister left to train she changed completely especially after losing her best friend and father to the attack. Read as she grows and becomes the strongest Wizard to ever exist and as she finds love (futa/go ruby).
1. Bloody Rose

Ruby Rose sat in her room humming a lullaby that her mother sang to her every night before bed, she grew a habit of humming the peaceful song if she was at peace or was at least scared. It soothed her, her mother, or even the thought of her soothed her uneasy soul. The young silver-eyed girl was wearing an overly large a bright red cloak, the smell of roses overpowered her senses. She sat at her desk tinkering with a weapon, even at the ripe age of eight years old she was a smart individual. Ruby passed all of her classes with flying colors and was a pure genius in engineering and weaponry. Just like her mother Summer Rose, a famous S-class wizard of a special guild by the name of Fairytail. She had the magic called Rose Blade, the ability to turn the rose petals that came from her cloak to turn into any weapon she saw fit. Ruby could only hope that she would have the same magic as her heroic mother, while her mother was not retired her father, Taiyang Xiao Long was. His magic was named, Overpower, the ability to use his opponents strength and times it by ten if he makes himself stronger by training. He was a tall large man, with dusty sun kissed blonde hair, gentle blue eyes, and tan skin. He was an overly kind person just like his wife, he never stopped helping others even if they were an evil person, a thing he learned from Summer. It always made their children aspire to be like them, and their eldest daughter who was ten, Yang Xiao Long, at the moment was training her magic. She was packing at the moment to go join their parents guild and to begin her complete training, she was a tall girl with golden blonde hair tied into two low pigtails, her lilac eyes shining with mischievous intent. Her magic was similar to Taiyang's but still different, it was named Recoil. She had the ability to absorb energy from the damage she's taken, and redirect it twice as hard at her opponent, which effectively makes her stronger with each hit she takes. Ruby was inspired her family, they were all so strong and powerful, so she decided she was going to become stronger without magic or not, she had been born very weak. She barely lived past six months of being alive, but she pulled through with the strength of her spirit. The doctors and other mages said she would never live past nine years old, she was still sickly and weak to this day and each passing day she got weaker.

"Ruby, sweetie, come say goodbye to your mother and sister." Taiyang knocked on the door, causing the young girl to quickly hide the weapon she was tinkering with.

"I'm coming daddy!" She cheerfully called and grabbed her wheelchair before sliding herself into it, she hated using it but she had to save her energy. Her father opened the door backing up as his youngest daughter sped out the door as fast as her little arms could push her. "Mommy, Yang dont leave without saying bye-bye to me!"

"There you are my little Rose Petal, oh I'm going to miss you so much!" Summer smiled widely as she picked up the younger rose into her arms peppering kisses all over her daughters face causing Ruby to squeal and giggle in delight.

"I'll miss you too mommy! I'll miss you even more than you miss me!" Ruby nuzzled her mothers cheek with her own wrapping her thin arms around her neck, squeezing her as tight as her weak body would allow.

"Hey, what about me?!" Yang pouted, clearly upset that Ruby didnt even acknowledge her.

"I'll miss you too Yangy-pie! I'll miss you too more than you could think!" Ruby grinned childishly as summer put her into her older sisters arm, "dont forget about me okay Yang? Make sure to write to me every week."

"Of course I wont forget you Rubes, I'll write every week. I promise I'll get strong little sis, I'll be strong enough to find a cure that'll make you stronger." Yang promised with all seriousness, Ruby only smiled sadly. She was rather smart and mature for her age, even if she hid those facts from her family.

'We both know that wont happen yang, I only have a year left...' Ruby thought kissing her sisters cheek, "I love you Yang. I know you'll be the strongest wizard out there one day."

"Of course I will, I'm a Xiao Long!" Yang grinned clearly proud of being one, and her sister saying she was so strong made her even more so.

Knock knock

"Oh, it must be Erza I know she wouldn't want to miss us leaving." Summer giggled softly and went to the answer the door, she smiled at the small eleven year old crimsonette that was there when she opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Rose, glad to see that I haven't missed you before you left." Erza said softly, smiling shyly up at her mother figure.

"Its good to see you!" Summer sighed happily hugging the girl before letting her in, "Ruby will be happy to see you."

"Erza! I haven't seen you in a few days, it's been forever since I left the house!" Ruby smiled at the oldest girl of the girls.

"Hello little Gem, I've been busy looking after the younger children at the orphanage." Erza took Ruby from Yangs arms into her own giving the small girl a tight yet gentle hug, "I only have a little time to say goodbye to your mother and sister before leaving to go take care of the little ones so I apologize."

"That's okay Erzy! You're a hero so it's what a hero does, I respect that." The silver-eyed girl girl grinned kissing Erzas cheek before being put back in her wheelchair.

"I hope you two have safe travels, be mindful Yang and please dont cause too much trouble for your mother." Erza smiled at the blonde giving her a small hug.

"Psh! I never cause trouble for mom, do I? Actually, dont answer that." Yang laughed nervously realizing she did cause trouble for summer after all.

"Well we have to go now, I'll see you three in two weeks Yang will be staying longer to train." Summer kissed Taiyang and Ruby's cheeks before grabbing her and Yangs stuff as they left the house.

"Bye mommy, Bye-Bye Yangy-pie!" Ruby waved as she watched them get into a carriage, she watched until she could no longer see the carriage.

"I have to go back to the orphanage as well, have a goodnight Ruby, you as well Mr. Xiao Long."

"Erza I told you to call me dad or at least Tai." He chucked ruffling the redheads hair causing her to blush.

"Of course m- Tai. I shall leave now goodnight once again." Erza hugged the two before leaving, the father and daughter smiled at each other before they went to the kitchen to begin dinner, well Ruby sat on the kitchen counter to watch and learn.

\-- Two Hours Later, Ruby Is Asleep--

The smell of thick smoke entered Ruby's senses, she struggled to breath, she sat up in bed barely seeing through the smoke. She quickly realized she wouldnt be able to use her wheelchair through this so she got to her feet grabbing a suitcase and stuffed the weapon she was working on into it along with the cloak that didnt fit her into it. She stumbled out her door, pulling her suitcase with her. "Daddy where are you?!" Ruby yelled out before erupting into a fit of coughs.

"Ruby get out of here! Go and dont look back okay?!" Taiyang was struggling trying to defend his home from two seemling powerful wizards, Ruby stood right behind him seeing a sword being slid into his abdomen. She watched as blood dripped from the shining blade seeming entranced by it.

"Da..ddy..?" She touched the red liquid confused, "daddy what's this red sticky stuff..?"

"Ruby go please! Now's not the time to ask silly questions okay my little rose? Go to the forest babygirl, and dont you dare come back here." He dropped to his knees turning to his his youngest daughter as he placed a bloodied kiss on her forehead, placing a silver locket that had a protective charm on it over her neck before pushing her out the door with her suitcase just as the house erupted in an explosion, he had used his magic to self detonate himself taking the wizards with him.

"Daddy why..?" Tears dripped from her shining silver eyes before shaking her head and running into the forest, her lungs burning already. The flames had licked at her body leaving deep burns causing her to whimper only to pump her legs harder, she grunted as she tripped over a root causing her to stumble, not even seeing the cliff she was running towards. She gripped her suitcase closing her eyes as she fell off the cliff, "please no.. I can't leave mommy and Yang, someone please.."

"**Child.. Do you wish to live...?**" A soft voice echoed in her mind.

"Yes please! I cant leave them behind, I wanted to be a hero!" Ruby cried out as she got closer to the ground.

"**Very well, you shall live.**" A large form swept from under catching the young girl. Ruby's face dug into scales, wait.. scales?


	2. The Tower

"**Hello? Child?? Wake up, it is rather uncomfortable with you drooling all over my scales**." The voice nagged, letting out a annoyed sigh.

"Mmngh, mommy... daddy.. wait where am I..?" Ruby sat up wiping the drool from her mouth.

"**You are in my forest that is under a spell that hides us from humanity, now listen we dont have much time. We only have a year before I have to leave, I must teach you everything I know if not this world will be destroyed.**" Ruby looked up to the person speaking only to realize it was a dragon, a black and blood red dragon.

"You mean, if I learn from you I can save the world...?" Ruby whispered in awe.

"**Yes child but we do not have all the time in the world, we must start right away now listen closely alright and take those supplies over there to write everything down. You seem to be a smart child so you'll catch on quickly.**" The dragon sighed before getting comfortable.

"**Now I am Blut which means blood in a different language. I am a blood dragon it is also a lost magic, Blood Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Magic which allows the user to incorporate the element of blood into their body, granting them exclusive traits possessed by a Blood Dragon. It grants the user the power to produce blood from their body and to drink the one produced from external sources, usually people, to heal and strengthen him/her. The blood that is produced from is exceptionally powerful and can be incorporated into the user's fighting style, increasing the power of their punches and kicks.There is spells such as;**

**(This magic was created by a person by the name of batman5259, I do not own it I am just using it in this story)**

**Blood Dragon's Roar: The Blood Dragon Slayer's signatureDragon's Roarin which the user gathers blood in their mouth and then releases it in a very sharp crystalized form which is a technique of a powerful breath attack.**

**Blood Dragon's Fist: The user engulfs one of their fists in blood cand punches the target, splattering their blood onto the enemy and you are able to heat up the blood which burns the enemy badly, you are even able to cause the blood to explode causing sheer damage.**

**Blood Dragon's Talon: The user's feet are engulfed in blood that is extremely hot which is hotter than fire, increasing the power of their kicks.**

**Blood Dragon's Crushing Fang: With one hand engulfed in crystalized blood that looks like a claw, the user swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, cutting them.**

**Blood Dragon's Nightmare Spear: The user raises their hand and gathers blood in it, forming a very large crystalized sharp spear, which is then hurled at the enemy, piercing through any object in its path.**

**Do you have everything down child?**"

"Yes Ma'am, so I'm guessing your going to teach me Blood Dragon Slaying Magic!?" Ruby asked with stars shining in her eyes, she had been ignoring the fact she watched her father be killed and her village slaughtered and kidnapped. She could only ignore It by using this dragon to get stronger and make the strange cultish guild pay. She would find them and kill them one by one.

"**Yes child, now we have a long year ahead of us dont we? Let's get started.**" The dragon smiled on the inside, as she began to train the young rose.

\--A Year later--

(Thought it would be easier to just skip the training and start the real story)

Ruby had grown the past year but not much, her hair had grown and she formed some muscles. She no longer was ill or weak, her life no longer threatened by the illness she had since birth. Her silver eyes had stayed the same, even with what she witnessed at such a young age they still shined with innocence. The nine year old Ruby Rose stood at the clearing in the middle of the forest where she was trained with a sad smile on her face, she grew a few inches and was not somewhat able to wear the hood she was given to her mother, but it was still rather big on her and would be for another few years.

Ruby worea black long-sleeved dresswith a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front and around her skirt is red trim (volume one outfit). Fitted with black stockings and black boots to match. A large red box attached to a magnetic holster completed the young girls outfit. "Looks like you were right Momma Blut, it was a long year but I'll make you proud just you watch!"

\--Seven years later, Year of X784--

(Another time skip sorry!! This is the tower of heaven arc)

Ruby had a murderous glare on her face as she stood on a boat, that was drifting towards The Tower Of Heaven, today was the day she was going to avenge her father once and for all. She was going to hunt down who ever was in charge of the cult that killed her father, it took her seven years track them down and it was going to end with them dead. Ruby soon arrived along with four other people that were on another boat, two girls and two boys.

The first boy had salmon pink hair and an outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist,black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf.He has also a rolled up comforter strapped across his back.

The second boy had dark black hair and dark blue eyes, his clothing are his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. And oddly no shirt.

The first girl, who ruby found rather interesting...and really attractive. Who had blonde hair and chocolate brown hair, she wore a green dress with a bow on the chest area with her hair up, as if she just got back from a party.

The second girl, is wearing a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails attached to fitted black pants, long beautiful golden locks (volume 4 outfit). She had lilac eyes as well. That Ruby immediately recognized. Her sister that she hadn't seen in eight years, she definitely grew. Yang was eighteen now. Ruby sniffed the air recognizing the scent of a dragon slayer and she immediately attached it to the salmon haired boy.

"Wait.. Guys I can smell another Dragon Slayer around, god they reek of blood.. and roses?? Weird combination." The pink haired boy commented, Ruby grinned, her sharp fangs showing as she walked towards them her hood covering her face.

"You have a good sense of smell, you smell like I fire. And I hate fire." Ruby hissed, she had grown and turned rather rude and grumpy the past few years, it happens when your alone for so long.

"Why do you smell like blood, did you kill someone?!" He growled out, his fist lighting up with flames.

"Oh sweety, I didnt kill anyone. Well, not anyone that didnt deserve it. It's just my magic." Ruby chuckled, "if you cant tell with your nose, I'm a blood dragon slayer! I kindly ask you to give me some, I have to kill this despicable cult."

"Why would you want to kill them?! They're just misguided." Yang called out, feeling rather nervous about the dark aura surrounding the small girl.

"They killed my father and best friend, so I shall kill every last one of them. That's how it works with me, you kill one of my own I'll kill you." Ruby frowned stepping away from them, following a scent of people towards the tower. The four teenagers following close behind.

"What if they were forced too?" The other blonde that wasn't her sister asked.

"Doesnt matter, they were involved so they'll still be killed." Ruby replied taking a large red box from the magnetic holster on her back. "Dont worry though, I wont let them suffer for too long."

"Look I understand how you feel, my dad and sister were killed too! But, you don't have to kill them just arrest them." Yang spoke, clearly concerned about everyone's wellbeing.

"That's your choice, they deserve it. I dont have time to just arrest them, I watched them kill my father at a young age, so I'll kill them the way they kill my father." Ruby snapped pressing a switch transforming the box into a scythe.

"Y...You're the Red Reaper..." The other blonde stuttered out clearly having heard of her.

"Ugh! I hate that nickname, people assume I'm some 40 year old woman, I'm sixteen!" Ruby groaned surprising the four friends.

"Your sixteen?!" The black haired man yelled out.

"Yes, now put some clothes on you pervert!" Ruby blushed but it was hidden by her hood looking away finally seeing the fairytail marks, "god what has happen to Fairy tail, stupid perverts."

"Wait you know fairytail?" Yang questioned tilting her head.

"Yes."

"How?" Asked the pink haired boy.

"Secret." Replied Ruby.

\--top of the tower after defeating Jellals friends--

Erza struggled on the ground, in her fire armor, bruises and cuts littered her body as the five wizards finally reached the top, "damnit, why are you doing this Jellal?!"

"Erza!" Yang called out in worry, about to run to her childhood friends side but was stopped by the red cloaked girl beside her.

"Hey mister are you the leader of this guild?" Ruby asked in a innocent yet childlike voice that went along with her small stature.

"Why yes I am, I am Jellal Frenandez!" The man grinned like a maniac and cackled, "and I'm going to resurrect Zeref using my dear Erza!"

"I see, I didnt realize Erza was alive. Oh well, more the reason to kill you just like I did with your followers for so many years." Ruby replied coldly, a dark aura surrounded her, as she grabbed the blonde haired girl behind yang, sinking her sharp fangs into her neck cooing at the delightful taste, Lucy moaned out in surprise a blush covering her cheeks.

"As if you could beat me, nobody can beat me." Jellal scoffed getting in a fighting stance as Ruby pulled away from the girl leaving a small kiss on the wound causing the blonde to stutter.

"Lucy are you okay? Hey what did you do to her?!" Pinky yelled at Ruby, 'so that's what the beauty's name was..' she thought.

"Dont worry she'll be fine, take Erza and leave the island. I can take the maniac." The reaper stated, as a strong gust of wind swept over the tower, blowing back Ruby's hood revealing who she was.

"Ruby...?" Erza gasped out as she looked up at the girl, tears welled up in her one good eye. She had yearned to see her best friend once again. The young girl wore a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large black print of her emblem on the side and matching black tulle underneath. With black stockings and boots(her outfit 'slayer').

"Hey Erza, I'm so glad to see you alive.. I thought you died that day.." Ruby smiled sadly before facing the man in front of her making sure he couldn't get to her friend.

"So your the little girl my lovely Erza always talked about! How sweet, it's sad that you've become a cold stone killer." Jellal cackled his mark glowing.

"Oh I'm not a cold stone killer, I'm just killing the people who killed my father." Ruby hissed, "Blood Dragon Roar!" Blood gushed from her mouth quickly crystallizing into swords as it sped towards Jellal at lighting fast speed. It chipped at his skin causing blood to gush from the wound, pinky quickly jumping in to help his new dragon slayer friend.

"I heard so much about you from Yang and Summer, its finally great to meet you I'm natsu! I'm a fire dragon slayer!" He grinned with pride.

"She's alive.." Yangs eyes welled up with tears, looking at her younger sister that she missed so much.

\--skip the fight, on the boat back towards magnolia--

Ruby laid on the floor of the boat, her eyes closed and skin pale from using so much of her blood. Yang sat next to her sister, laying the young girls head onto the brawlers lap. Yang was unable to talk to her sister due to her immediately passing out after the fight.

"I thought you said she was dead yang, that you found her body!" Erza wiped away a tear that started to fall.

"We found **a** body, we could only assume she was dead.." Yang played with her sisters hair with a sad smile, "if I had known she was alive I would've never stopped looking for her..."

"I still cant believe she bit me.." Lucy muttered blushing, as she rubbed the bite mark that was kissed.

"She was never a bitter when we were little, she was a hugger." Erza commented, yang quickly agreeing, they sighed in relief as the boat pulled up to shore. Yang lifted the small girl into her arms, frowning at how skinny and frail she was, as if she hadn't eaten in days.

"Moms going to be so happy to see her.. so will Uncle Qrow." Ruby twitched at her uncles name but continued to be unconscious.

"Your mother might faint" lucy said nervously, the older woman was rather spacious at times, something her youngest daughter picked up on a long time ago and was easily surprised.

"That's true, but itll be for a good reason right?" Yang grinned as they grew closer to fairy tail, "dont worry rubes you'll never be alone again.. your home now."

And home was Fairy Tail


	3. Fairy Tail Is home

The doors to the guild were kicked open by Yang Xiao Long, tightly holding onto her younger sister. She still had a small smile on her face as she walked in, every head turned towards the brawler. Even the heads of Summer Rose along with Qrow and Raven Branwen.

"Yang who are you carrying?" Summer questioned her eldest daughter with a curious look, unable to see due to the hood covering Ruby's face just so Yang could surprise her mother.

"You'll have to wait and see until she wakes up, also I'm going to need some blood transfusions of blood type negative O." Yang smirked as Summer grew even more curiouser.

"On it, we'll have some blood drawn right away!" Jet and Troy answered at the same time before running to get the transfusions done.

"Cant you just tell me now?" Summer sighed, clearly thinking she was too old for such actions.

"Just let her play around Summer, I swear the girl acts just like Taiyang." Raven mumbled taking a sip of of her wine as her twin brother drank some whiskey.

"Ugh fine! She knows I hate waiting." Summer pouted crossing her arms in a Ruby like manner as Yang took Ruby up to the infirmary with Jet and Troy following behind with a couple bags of blood.

"Hey summer, could... you tell me about your other daughter?" Lucy asked as she took a seat across the motherly woman.

"Hm? Oh of course sweetie, I love talking about my little Rose Petal~!" Summer smiled before letting out a hum thinking of what to say. "Well Ruby was born with a very weak body, she was born a month early sadly. But, that never stopped my little rose. She was the smartest one in her school, she wanted to have my magic so bad that she'd build weapons or dress up as me to see if she would get it. But the former never did anything." Summer giggled, "she always dreamed of being like the hero's in fairytale stories, one who fought for what was right. But, those people cut her wish short... my little baby just wanted to help people.. and this is what life handed her."

"Summer, I can see you beating yourself for not being there when everything went down. I'm sure she wouldnt want you too. From what I've heard from Yang, she thought the world of you." Lucy smiled sadly patting summers hand.

"Your a lot like your mother you know" summer chuckled.

"You knew my mother..?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Of course I did, we were childhood friends!" Summer grinned, "I'm from a rich family as well, but the Rose establishment was destroyed years ago and Laylas family took me in until I was old enough to be on my own. She always made me promise to look after you if she passed, that's why I was so glad to see you join!"

"W...Wow I wonder why I never heard about you.." lucy said rather confused.

"Probably because your father didnt like me, I was quite the charmer to the ladies back in my days before I met taiyang." The white cloaked woman blushed.

"Oh honey, you still are a charmer." Raven purred seductively as she placed a lingering kiss on her wife's cheek. Which only caused the woman turn even redder than possible, lucy giggled at the sight, bidding the two goodbye as she made her way to the infirmary.

"I'm surprised your not hiding in a corner still embarrassed with what Rubes did to ya." Yang rose an eyebrow sitting next to the lying form of her sister

"Oh shut up yang, like your any better with that Blake girl from Phantom Lord." Lucy blushed teasing the older girl.

"Touche Lucy, didnt know you had it in ya." Yang shook her head laughing, as Ruby shook her head sweat coating her eyebrow.

"Da..ddy, blunt, dont.. leave me." Ruby whimpered before she let out a loud gasp as her silver eyes shot open.

"Ruby are you okay??" Yang grabbed her sisters hand in worry.

"Yang...? You got fat." Ruby smiled squeezing her hand.

"What. Is that the first thing you say to your sister who you haven't seen in eight years?" Yang let out a loud laugh shaking her head, "same old Ruby."

"Same old Yangy-pie." Ruby's smile turned sad, "sorry how I treated you guys at first, I have to put up a facade to protect myself."

"Hey, its okay Rubbles I understand." Yang booped her nose before turning to Lucy, 'can you go grab them for me so they can see her?"

"Of course, I'm sure they'll be happy." Lucy grinned and left the room, as Ruby watched the blondes form leave, a small blush staining her chubby cheeks.

"Looks like somebody has gotten their first crush~" Yang teased

"Wha-What? I do not!" Ruby sputtered clearly embarrassed.

"What do you mean I have a surprise Lucy? How is a person a surprise??" Summee questioned as she was pushed into the infirmary by the small curvy blonde. The womans eyes immediately laid on the laying form of Ruby, they widened before quickly welling up with tears. "R..Ruby..? My little baby..."

"Hey mommy, you haven't aged a day since I last saw you.." Ruby sniffled, her own tears streaming down her face, "you honestly look the same must be the Rose genes huh?"

"My little rose petal!" Summer let out a loud wail as she ran over to her youngest daughter jumping on top of her, pulling Ruby into the tightest hug shes ever been in.

"O..h god..cant breathe! This is even worse then Yangs hugs!" Ruby struggled to say.

"Hey I deny that!" Yang grumbled but smiled at summer continuing to sob as she loosened her hold on her daughter.

"W...Where have you been?! You knew where Fairytail was, why didn't you come here?!" Summer yelled, sobs still wracking her body.

"I'm sorry mom, I need to get revenge.." Ruby smiled weakly, "I know it's not the Rose way. But, after watching daddy die I couldn't face you unless I hunted the ones who took him away."

"Ruby.. God you sure are stubborn aren't ya, who did you get that from?" Summer cooed as she pulled her daughter onto her lap snuggling the small girl.

"I obviously got it from you mom, have you seen me I'm like a carbon copy of you. But, I honestly dont know where I got the feathery hair from." Ruby hummed curiously, the only people who had such feathery hair was her uncle qrow and Yangs real mother Raven.

"Hehe...about that sweetie, you see... how do I explain this.. Taiyang isnt your blood related father, not saying he still isnt your father, he just didnt help put you in this world." Summer giggled nervously playing with her daughters messy hair breathing in the familiar scent of roses.

"What?! Why did I never know about this??" Ruby growled out her eyes narrowing.

"I was going to tell you once I dropped Yang off here and came home, but y'know things happened." Summer sighed.

"Then..Then whose my real father..?" Ruby asked, nervous about the answer.

"Well, technically I am. You got that little trait in your skirt from me Rose Petal, since I would technically be your father, your 'mother' would be Raven Branwen. Shes outside the door right now." Summer explained, worried about her daughter's reaction.

"Y'know, that explains a lot.. I could never find a trait that I shared with dad other then the thing in my pants.." Ruby mumbled, "I grew up without raven.. did she not want Yang and I..?"

"Oh no sweetie, she loves you both more than anything in the world! But, when you were just a little Rose Bud some people came after us and Raven had to leave to protect us, so she could protect you and Yang. I'll let her explain everything okay?" Summer cooed nuzzling her daughters cheek with her own, the same action Ruby did just before yang and summer left. "Raven, honey you can come in now."

"A..Are you sure its fine.. she probably hates me." Raven whispered through the crack of the door, her voice cracking in worry.

"Get in here you dumb bird, I swear you act all smart and tough but your just some big softy." Summer rolled her eyes.

"S..Shut up summer!" Raven mumbled as she walked through the door, she was a rather tall woman with striking red eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. Ruby could see the resemblance between herself and Raven, the same sharp jawline and pouty face when upset or embarrassed. Even the same eye shape.

"Why did you leave Yang and I, w..what kind of mom just leaves their children behind..?" Ruby's eyes narrowed, glowing faintly causing summer to gasp quietly, a sad look crossing over her face as she stared at her eyes.

"I didnt choose to leave, I had to if it meant protecting you two and your mother.." Raven started looking at the ground with a solemn look, "the dark wizard zeref was looking for your uncle and I as candidents to turn into one of his higher ranking demons, and that meant he would have done anything to get to us.. especially by killing you three. Zeref already killed Qrows wife trying to get him. I- I just couldn't risk losing my babies and wife, so I left letting you think Taiyang was your father, letting you forget who I was to you.."

"Rave- Mom, I...I forgive you, what good am I as a Rose if I cant forgive my own mother? C'mere family hug time, you too qrow get in here!" Yang jumped onto Summer and Ruby as the Branwen Twins joined the hug.

"Wait, does this mean I can introduce you to my children??" Qrow spoke out from the hug, being squished by the women.

"You have children?!" Ruby yelled out clearly surprised.

"Uh yeah, I have three kids. I thought I told you years ago, guess not." Qrow shrugged not even caring as he opened the door and yelled, "Mira, Elfman! Get your asses up here and come say hi to your cousin!"

"We have another cousin? That's manly!" Elfman bellowed stomping up the stairs, with his older sister following behind him.

"I swear, the kid acts just like his grandfather." Qrow groaned.

"Well dad was kind of stupid." Raven chuckled and watched as a large dark skinned man with white hair barged his way in, almost knocking his father over.

"Hi I'm Elfman, your really tiny but that's really manly!" Elfman yelled out as he normally does.

"Um...thanks..?" Ruby was rather confused by Elfman but let it slide, "nice to meet you."

"Hello Ruby, I'm Mirajane! You can call me Mira, it's so great to see you again. Last time I saw you was when you were just born, and through baby pictures. I'm glad your alive!" Mira smiled patting the young girls head, Ruby reminded her of Lisanna.

"Its nice to meet you as well Mira, I thought you would be utterly rude or a drunk like Uncle Qrow." Runy snickered at her uncle who got annoyed at the insult.

"Oh lord no, that's dad and Aunt ravens half brother Gildarts! Hes a total drunk and pervert." Mira sweat dropped.

"I swear if he keeps talking about my ravens beautiful body one more time, he'll never know what pleasure is again!" A dark aura surrounded Summer as she grumbled as her wife only rolled her eyes.

"Cana is a drunk just like dad! Nobody can beat her except him! Its manly!" Elfman nodded his head.

"What is this? Pick on Qrow day?!" The man groaned.

"Actually mother, uncle qrow what is your magic? I never got to ask uncle qrow when I was younger" Ruby questioned

"We have magic called take over, we can do demon, beast, and animal take over. But, raven still has trouble doing all that so she uses portals that she got from our mothers side. My kids got the takeover side. Mira has Demon take over, Elfman has Beast take over, and Lisanna ha- Lisanna.. had Animal take over.."

"W..Whose Lisanna?" Ruby asked with caution, noticing the somber mood.

"She was your other cousin, she was only year older than you.. but shes no longer with us. She would always play with you when you both were just toddlers.." Mira stated sadly as she rested a hand on her fathers arm who stared at the ground and elfman who clenched his fist.

"She.. sounds familiar.. short white hair.. and really kind.. I think I was three or four right..?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah! That's manly of you to remember Ruby!" Elfman stated sadly.

"If I remember Lisanna correctly, she would scold you about being sad for passing away!" Ruby smiled brightly, a similar smile lisanna always wore. Mira looked at the young girl and returned the smile and hugged her.

"You guys were always attached to the hip the moment you were born, your right we shouldnt be sad we should be happy to have known her." Mira spoke softly.

"Of course I would know, I'm a Rose! We naturally know everything." Ruby stated rather proudly. Which caused Summer to glare at Raven who looked away sheepishly.

"I swear she gets that smug bullshit from your side of the family!" Summer groaned and threw her arms up before helping her daughter up, "mira honey would you please get my little rose petal her stamp?"

"Of course aunty summer!" Mira giggled at the nickname.

"Momma I'm sixteen, I'm too old for that nickname!" Ruby groaned.

"Your never too old for it! Now since dad is away at a meeting with the council I'm in charge! Which means Ruby needs her stamp now!" Summer cheerfully stated.

"Wait, grandpa's still alive?" Ruby made a weird face, clearly surprised that the small old man was still kicking.

"Of course Grandpa Makarov is still alive Rubes, hes like one of the best wizards around!" Yang grinned. Ruby shook her head, looking around at her family.

Okay, she had to admit it. Fairy tail is home.

\--family tree time--

makarov Dreyer blank Rose = Summer Rose Dreyer and Ivan Dreyer =siblings

Ivan dreyer blank = Laxus Dreyer

Summer Rose Dreyer Raven branwen = Ruby Rose Branwen

Raven, Qrow Branwen, Guildarts Clive (maternal half sibling)=siblings

Guildarts Clive Cornelia Alberno = Cana Alberno

Qrow Branwen blank Strauss= Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna Strauss

Taiyang Xiao Long Raven Branwen (drunken one night stand) = Yang Xiao Long Branwen

Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose Branwen= half maternal siblings

Cousins of Ruby and Yang on Maternal side= Cana (which is unknown to them), mirajane, elfman, and lisanna.

Cousin of Ruby= Laxus (adored her when he first met her when she was born, hasn't seen her since)

Uncle of Ruby and Yang= Gildarts

Uncle of Ruby = Ivan dreyer (sadly)


	4. Her Taste

Ruby was carried down the stairs from the infirmary by a rather overly protective momma bird Raven, she had refused to let Ruby walk down in her state. The entire time Ruby was pouting, clearly embarrassed as Yang laughed at her, Elfman thinking it was rather manly of Raven to do so. And mira just smiling at the younger girl who reminded her of Lisanna so much. Then and there, Mira swore to herself to protect Ruby no matter what. She knew it was what Lisanna would want.

"Mom I can walk on my own! I'm not some frail little girl anymore, this is embarrassing!" Ruby whined, a dark blush staining her cheeks.

"I'm not letting my little rosechick get hurt, I don't care if your feeling better your going to be carried until you are deemed well enough!" Raven stated as she carried her to the bar, placing her daughter on a stool.

"But I'm sixteen! I don't need to be babied anymore." The silver-eyed girl groaned.

"And I have sixteen years to make up for!" Raven argued back, clearly not backing down.

"I wouldnt argue Ruby, theres no way you can win an argument with mom, well other than momma. Shes the only one whose won so far." Yang chuckled at her sisters defeated look.

"Ugh fine, I'll let her baby me only for a little though!" Ruby pouted.

"So Ruby, where would you like your guild mark and what color?." Mira asked with a smile taking out the stamp, Ruby looked at it the down at her stamp before down at her body with a small smirk as she unbuttoned part of her shirt, showing of her rather Large chest. Even at the age sixteen, you could tell she had the female branwen genes.

"On my left breast, blood red if you would please." Ruby's fangs glimmered in the light when she smirked, across the guild Lucy watched them with Team Natsu. A heavy blush staining her cheeks when she caught sight of ruby and her fangs, and shiver running through her body.

"Lucy lllllikes her~" Happy purred a coy smirk on his furry face as he squished his chubby cheeks together.

"W...What? I d..do not, Luuuucy kick!" The blonde sent her foot into happys face causing him to go flying straight into Erzaa cake.

"Happy... that was the last slice of Strawberry cake!" Erza muttered with pure anger that caused lucy to run over and hop over the bar to hide behind shaking in fear.

"Run everybody! Erzas gone berserk we're all gonna die!" Screamed wakaba as the redhead slammed happy into natsu and gray who were in the middle of fighting.

"Is this...normal..?" Ruby asked mira with a tilt of her head.

"Oh yes, it happens almost everyday! But fairy tail wouldn't be itself without everyone always fighting!" She giggled, "you should see how summer gets when Gildarts compliments ravens body even though hes her brother, I think he does it to annoy the crap out of aunty summer.'

"Yeah I can see that, I wonder if I'll meet him one day." Ruby hoped she would, she loved learning about her family.

"I'm sure you will, He'll be coming back any day now." Raven said from beside her, "hes a weirdo always complimenting my body just to see summer pissed off and not her usual sweet self."

"I'm sure shes not as scary as Ruby is when shes pissed off" A voice said from hidden under Ruby's cloak.

"Who..was that?"Raven lifted an eyebrow clearly confused

"Oh that was Penny, my exceed she has the ability to shrink herself even turn herself into any weapon. You can come out now penny." Ruby smiled as an orange cat with green eyes went back to her normal size turning towards the black haired mother of ruby.

"Salutations Mrs. Branwen, I am Penny. Ruby's exceed and partner!" Penny cheered with a smile, her wings keeping her afloat.

"Great another talking cat." Raven rolled her eyes sighing as happy caught sight of penny, he then decided she would be his mate. The zoomed over to her her with a fish in his hand.

"Hi I'm happy, here have this fish and be my mate!"

"Greetings I am Penny! It is a pleasure to meet you, what exactly is a mate, but I will gladly take the fish they are delicious." Penny took the fish nibbling on it.

"Well that happened." Yang snickered crossing her arms.

"Yeah it did, so what's uncle gildarts like?" Ruby asked.

"A drunk and a pervert." Raven and Yang said at the same time.

"Okaaay. This family is really weird." Ruby huffed as a brunette with azure eyes walked up to her, a barrel with booze in her arms.

"Did you say Gildarts was -hic- your uncle?" The brunette swayed drunkenly with lazy smile.

"Yes why?"

"Noooo reason, hes my daaaaad~ waaaait no ones suppose to know not even him!" She whispered to ruby leaning on her, "dont tell anyoneee."

"But why not?" Ruby wrapped her arms around the woman keeping her steady.

"I dont want him to know until I'm an s-class wizard, he might acknowledge me then -hic-." Cana mumbled, Lucy watched the two with a burning jealousy. The celestial mage wanted to be the one in Ruby's arms, not cana. 'Wait, stop thinking like that lucy! What's wrong with me..? All I can think about is Ruby for that past day..'

Ruby looked over and caught Lucy staring from the other side of the bar, still trying to stay out of the fight that Yang had joined in on. Her silver eyes roamed over the bite mark that was left from the other day, it was bruised and red around the bite. But, it only made Ruby to bite the other girl again and again.

\--flash back--

_"**Child I have something important to tell you," Blut stated, "there will be a day when you meet someone and bite them without even meaning too. Their blood will be the only blood that will truly call to you, they will be known as your mate. The person you are meant for, the person you will have children with and pass on your magic to those chileren."**_

_"So, this mate will be like a soulmate right momma blut?" Ruby questioned, clearly excited about having a mate but also being nervous about not being good enough since she was so ill._

_"**Yes Ruby just like a soulmate, and I'm sure your mate will love you no matter what.**" Blut nuzzled her snout against her adoptive childs face._

\--end flashback--

'Is she my mate momma blut, is that why I cant stop thinking about her and her delicious blood..? All the blood I've had before seems so bland to hers.. it was delightful, almost orgasmic..' Ruby thought as Lucy caught eyes with the red cloaked girl, she gulped nervously before looking down nervously. Only to be hit by a flying body that was natsu. She groaned in pain unable to move from under the heavy boy.

"Get off her.." Ruby hissed in a protective manner her hand twitching to call forth her blood and to punish the pink haired boy, to protect her mates honor.

"Hey it's not my fault I was thrown, plus Lucy's fat enough to be fine!" Natsu said getting up not eveing helping the blonde stand up.

"I'm not fat.." Lucy pouted, "am i?"

"Yes-" Natsu began but was cut off by a rather strong punch hitting his stomach knocking the air out of him.

"No Lucy, you are beautiful just the way you are. I wouldnt change ya for the world." Ruby blurted out, immediately embarrassed at what she said.

'S...She thinks I'm b..beautiful?' Lucy's face turned bright red as she let out a small squeak.

"Say something like that to my mate, or even hurt her and you'll never know what pleasure is, you'll have to pee put of a tube." Ruby hissed under her breath so only Natsu could hear, who quickly nodded understanding what a mate was to a dragon slayer. He was mostly terrified of the smaller girl, he quickly bolted away.

"Are you okay Lucy, You're not hurt are you..? I swear if he hurt yo-" Ruby was cut off as she was helping the older girl up by a soft giggle that brought joy to the dragon slayer girls heart.

"I'm not hurt Ruby, well my ego is but I'm okay. Thank you for worrying so much." Lucy gave the scythe wielder a warm smile that caused Ruby's heart to skip as a blush covered her pale cheeks.

"Y...Yeah it's no problem! Anything for you..._anything_..." Ruby sputtered out scratching the back of her neck.

"Hey since you just joined and dont have a place to stay, you are more than welcomed to stay with me. I'm sure your parents house is packed with Yang and Qrow staying there." Lucy suggested, her own blush to match the young Rose's.

"Yeah t..that would be great, I'm kinda getting tired of them all babying me. I mean im not a kid any more." She unconsciously squeezed her arms together, making her large chest even more noticeable than it already was. It still had two buttons undone.

"G..Great, we can leave whenever your r..ready..." Lucy trailed off as she stared Ruby's chest, "totally great.."blood seemed to spurt from Lucy's nose as her mind took a deep dive into the gutter. 'Looks so soft, is it as soft as it looks??'

Ruby twitched at the side of the blood, her mouth watering hunger. Looking around she noticed nobody was paying attention them so she took the chance and pulled the blood into her body and let her tongue lap away the blood on Lucy's upper lip, a simmering heat began to form in her lower abdomen. "You shouldnt let such delightful blood go to such waste, I would be very upset if it was all gone.." Ruby pouted playfully as her silver eyes flashed a seductive red. As red as a ruby you could say.

"R..Right, yeah sorry, I don't know why I had a nosebleed all of a sudden. T..Thanks for cleaning it up..? Are you ready to go now, 'cause I'm tired." Lucy quickly changed subjects rather embarrased.

"Yeah my magic levels are trying to replenish themselves by using my energy, usually I use blood to keep my magic levels high. But, I dont have a source to drink from at the moment." Ruby sighed, annoyed that she would have to find someone willing to donate. She didn't want to scare away her mate by drinking from her, she already did that without asking. Twice. Shaking away the thoughts she followed the curvaceous blonde to the apartment.

"If it becomes to much Ruby, I'm more than willing to donate some blood. I'm sure the guild would be the same way. You our friend and family now." Lucy smiled unlocking the door into the apartment, locking behind the two when they entered.

"Yeah friend..." Ruby stated, did she even have a chance with someone as great and gorgeous as Lucy. She wasn't anything special, she was still pretty ill, and her illness took up a large portion of her magic. Nobody wouldnt want someone who you couldn't rely on all the time. Lucy interrupted her thoughts by sitting on the bed patting the spot next to her, following her instructions she sat next to her friend and mate.

"Here, drink as much as you need. But not too much alright? I do need to wake up tomorrow and get jewels to pay my rent." Lucy stated shyly as she swept her shoulder length blonde hair over her shoulder revealing the bite mark from before.

"A..Alright Lucy, just relax okay?" Ruby watched as her mate did so, before placing a hand on the blondes lower back to keep her steady. The other resting on her opposite shoulder, letting out a nervous sigh she placed a small kiss over the bite before re-entering her fangs. Quickly taking them out so the blood could freely flow into her mouth, Ruby let out a small pleased moan that reached the celestial mages ears causing the said girl to blush heavily, her body seeming to shiver with pleasure as Ruby sucked and lapped at her bleeding neck. Ruby couldn't stop, the flavor caused her tastebuds to explode in pure delight, she moaned again her left hand squeezing the waist she was holding to prop her friend up, her hips twitching seeming to want to buck into the blonde but she kept them in place.

"R..Ruby," Lucy gasped and let out a pleased whimper as the dragon Slayer's tongue played with holes from the bite, her breasts rose and fell from her heavy panting. Lucy never knew that having her blood sucked by a beautiful girl would feel as good as it did at the moment. Lucy let out a moan of pleasure and surprise as the younger girl pushed her back onto the bed that was now below her body, Ruby climbed on top of the older girl sucking away at the blood that continued to flow from the bite, the silver-eyed girl pressed her core into the blondes thigh groaning happily at the feeling. She pulled away from the neck she was feeding on, pressing her core even harder into the thick thigh between her own as she shivered in pleasure trying to keep her moans silent.

"Lucy... you taste so good, no blood I've ever tasted is as good as yours.." Ruby purred seductively red eyes glowing in the dark, "I want more Lucy, I want _you_..~" The younger girl cooed into the elders ones ear, licking at the curve of her ear before letting her hot breath pass over it. "Your blood lucy, It makes me feel so _good_~.

\--

Lucy gasped as she sat up, her body drenched in sweat as her heart pounded and her legs grew slick from the excitement she had during her dream, even if it didn't happen it felt so real. She had passed out after Ruby had two drinks from her blood, Lucy hadn't realized she was so tired from the fight at the tower of heaven. Lucy regained her breath and looked at the floor where Ruby was sleeping, on top of a futon she had gave the girl. She had never wanted a dream to be so real until now, this girl had worked her way into her heart and mind within two days without even knowing she did. And, Lucy wasn't going to complain she loved every bit of it. She _enjoyed_ it.


End file.
